


Facets

by whiteroses77



Series: Faceted [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 08:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteroses77/pseuds/whiteroses77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an accident with black Kryptonite, Bruce gets to know his best friend from every facet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Facets 1/2  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77 (whiterose)  
RATING: NC-17  
WORD COUNT: 3,716  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: After an accident with black Kryptonite, Bruce gets to know his best friend from every facet.

~*~

It was close to midnight, and he was on patrol. He had run his eye over the docks, the club district and now he was overlooking the slums. It was a quiet night. He thought about returning to the cave; try to get some research done instead. He had almost decided, when his communicator chirped in his ear. He wondered if it was an emergency or if it was Superman, maybe Metropolis was quiet tonight too. 

He tapped the earpiece, “Batman here.”

A worried voice answered him, “B…? Um, Batman can you hear me?”

Batman frowned, he sounded strange, “Superman, is that you?”

“Huh… sort of…”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

He chuckled nervously, “Um, something happened, um… I’m not sure what to do.”

Batman swallowed the tension running through his body, “Clark, are you okay. Are you hurt?”

“I think I need help, Bruce.”

He cringed at them both using their real names over the communicators. He asked, “Do you need me to come to Metropolis?”

“I’m not sure…” There was a pause and then a calmer more reasonable voice answered, “That is unnecessary, Batman. I am capable of making the journey to you.”

Batman blinked in confusion, and he asked hesitantly, “Who am I speaking to?”

“I understand your confusion, Batman. I am Kal-El.”

He thought, ‘shit’ but he asked, “I was just speaking to Clark, where is he now?”

The stoic voice told him, “Clark was unable to fulfil the actions needed to complete this endeavour so I stepped in.”

Batman licked his lips with nerves, “Did the accident separate you physically?”

“No, I am one.”

Batman was relieved, at least that was one less thing to worry about. “I’ll meet you at the cave.”

Kal-El told him, “As you wish, Batman.”

Batman sighed, ‘Dammit’.

~*~

He got back to the cave, and parked up. He headed for the computer stations. The caped figure already standing there gave him pause; however, he then approached him. It was nothing to worry about it was still his best friend when all was said and done. And his friend needed his help.

As he reached him, the figure turned around. Cool crystal-like eyes beheld him; he tipped his head, “Batman.”

Batman acknowledged, “Kal-El.”

He replied stoically, “I apologise for interrupting your patrol.”

Batman nodded, “It is fine, now do you have any idea what happened.”

“I responded to a train derailment in Smallville. Something unknown then happened…”

Batman interrupted, “You don’t know what happened?”

Kal-El pinched his lips with displeasure, “No, I do not. I came to consciousness already returned to the living abode in Metropolis.”

Batman narrowed his gaze in thoughtfulness, “It was Clark who contacted me, correct?”

Kal-El agreed, “That part of the whole would call itself Clark, yes that is correct.”

He asked, “So the incident has separated you, and you are the Kryptonian half, Clark is the human…?”

Cool eyes narrowed their gaze; he said with repose, “I did not expect that you could ask such a question based on such human arrogance, Batman. There is no part of the whole, no part of Clark Kent which is human, we are Kryptonian.”

Batman swallowed. “I meant…”

“I know what you meant; it is only human arrogance to believe that a soul or emotions, or caring for others is a human trait. Human beings like to believe having these qualities means that something or someone is human. The part of the whole who is calling himself ‘Clark’ has these qualities but he is still Kryptonian.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to cause offence.”

Kal-El nodded, “I understand it is a common misconception. However to be offended I would have to be connected to those emotions at the moment, which I am not.” 

Batman took a breath, it was strange interacting with him being so impassive. He asked, “So I assume ‘Clark’ was the one who brought you home.”

“Your assumption is logical, he was there first.”

“He was the one who called me?”

“He chose to call for aid. I concurred with his choice.”

Batman almost smiled. Was that a Kryptonian compliment? He asked, “Is it possible I could speak to Clark, so I can find out what he knows?”

Kal-El stared at him calmly, and then Batman actually saw warmth and recognition colour those cool eyes. Then they blinked, and his mouth curled into a bright smile, “Bruce…?”

His heartbeat raced and he said, “Hello Clark.”

Then Clark was pulling him into a big hug, “Oh Bruce, thank god.”

Batman didn’t even care about the invasion of personal space he returned the hug tightly. He was just happy to see that glorious smile. Clark sighed, “Bruce, what happened?”

He pulled back, and gazed at him. “I don’t know, Clark.”

Clark smiled softly, and then he squinted, he complained, “Will you take that cowl off, so we can talk properly?”

Batman nodded, “Sure.” Then he pulled the cowl off.

Clark reached up and caressed his face. He said softly, “So much better, so handsome.”

Bruce sighed at his touch, “Clark, I can’t do this.”

Clark gazed at him adoringly, “Why not?”

His leather-clad fingers stroked Clark’s hair, “Because something happened to you, and this is…” he cupped his cheek, “…this is only a part of you. When you’re whole… we haven’t said how we feel or done anything about it.”

Clark’s eyes crinkled at him, “You do know that it’s there, don’t you?”

Bruce nodded vigorously, “Yes I do.”

Clark trailed his fingers down to his armour-covered heart, “It’s there too, isn’t it?”

Bruce caressed Clark’s jaw; he asked intensely, “Will you remember afterwards? Will you remember this?” 

He leaned in and kissed his best friend’s lips. Clark sighed sweetly and pressed his lips to Bruce’s own. Oh, it was so sweet, and almost chaste but heartfelt. Clark blushed as Bruce pulled away, he whispered, “Bruce I…”

Bruce pressed his fingers against his lips to stop him, “Don’t say it now. After I help you, if you still feel the same way tell me then.”

Clark nodded, “Okay.”

Bruce stepped back. He breathed deeply trying to refocus. He ran his hands through his own hair. He cleared his throat, “Okay, so Kal-El told me that you went to a train derailment. However, he doesn’t remember what happened then. He just remembers ‘waking up’ at your apartment.”

Pain appeared in Clark’s eyes, and he said sorrowfully, “Oh Bruce, it was awful, I could hear them screaming all the way from Metropolis. I pushed myself to the limit just trying to get there on time.”

He braced himself and gritted his teeth, “How many died?”

Clark laughed happily, “None, I made it there in time.” 

Bruce shook his head, “Don’t worry me like that, I thought you were going to say…”

Clark shrugged, “I’m sorry, Bruce, it’s just that I’ll never forget those screams today, or any of them really.”

Bruce nodded with understanding; they both were cursed with excellent recall. He asked, “So do you know what happened after that?”

“No, I just remember putting the train back on the track. Then I realised I’d made a crater in the neighbouring field, you know when I caught the train. Then the next thing I knew I was at home.”

Bruce was still amazed whenever Clark told him things like that. But it didn’t help him much; he was going to have to do some research into the surrounding area. He suggested, “Why don’t you go upstairs and find something to eat, maybe change out of your uniform.”

Clark frowned, “Isn’t Alfred here?”

“No, he’s taking a few days off.”

Clark smiled, “Okay then. It is a pity though because I like Alfred. Um do you want something to eat too?”

“No, I’m fine for now, I’ll have something later.”

Bruce took his seat in front of the computer. Clark approached him and reached out, he stroked Bruce’s hair, “Don’t work too hard, baby.” Bruce reached up and caught Clark’s hand; he held his gaze and kissed it. Clark grinned and backed away, “Old fashioned romantic.”

Then he turned and went upstairs. 

When Clark was gone, Bruce chided himself. What was he doing? Just because your best friend gets split into two, and one half admits he has feelings for you, you shouldn’t start acting like a damned fool. They’d been friends for a long while now. He wasn’t blind to his own or Clark’s feelings, however, they’d left things unspoken, until now that is. He scrubbed his face with his hands, and told himself, ‘concentrate’.

It was better for both of them to get this resolved quickly. The cold logical Kal-El was easier to deal with but that sweet soft-hearted guy up in his kitchen was making it impossible for him to deny their feelings.

~*~

He’d been at it for hours and he had not made any headway. He’d had enough for now and he needed a break. He removed the Batsuit, and slipped on some sweatpants and a t-shirt, and he went upstairs. 

He checked the kitchen. He found a washed up plate on the drainer, but Clark wasn’t there. He checked the study but still couldn’t find him. He hoped he hadn’t left, not in his current state. 

He entered the lounge; he noticed a lamp lit up in the corner of the room. He asked aloud, “Where are you, Clark?”

Then he felt a presence behind him. A warm body pressed to his back. Strong arms snaked around his waist. A sultry voice murmured in his ear, “Hello Bruce.”

Bruce gasped quietly and asked, “And who might you be?”

His laughter tickled Bruce’s ear, “You know who I am. You didn’t forget about me, did you?”

Soft lips latched onto the side of his neck and sucked hard, Bruce hissed in pleasure. He was distracted by the sharp teeth nibbling his pulse. He groaned in response and then he felt a hard length pressed against his ass. 

He tried to organise his thoughts. If Kal-El was the intellectual part, Clark was the emotional part… then that would make this… “You’re the primitive instincts and…”

Strong hands turned him around, and Bruce gazed into the hungry eyes watching him closely, his full lips curled and he grinned cockily, he finished Bruce’s thought, “… and desires.”

Bruce gazed at him, and asked. “And what do I call you?”

He gazed at Bruce’s lips intently, “You can call me Kal.”

Then he took Bruce’s mouth in a hard kiss. He tried to fight it he really did but it was so incredible. He gripped black silk clad shoulders and forced himself to pull back, “I told Clark we can’t do this right now.”

Kal smiled knowingly, “Oh Baby, you don’t have to be noble with me.” He reached out and cupped Bruce’s face, he leaned in close and brushed their lips together, he breathed against them, “Open up for me.” He held the raw gaze of his best friend, and he let his mouth fall opened. Kal groaned, “Good boy.” before pushing his soft tongue inside and licking into his mouth. Bruce’s hands came up and he cupped Kal’s head and returned the kiss hungrily. They drew each other in, so there was not a slither of space between them. 

Bruce couldn’t even think about anything at all it was so delicious. He was running on instinct as much as his best friend. 

Kal pushed his hand down between them, and then into Bruce’s sweatpants, he wrapped his fist around Bruce’s erection and stroked it. Bruce widened his stance and held onto Kal’s black robed shoulders. He was panting and groaning, “Oh yes, oh shit Clark, yes.” He stopped and squeezed him around the base, and Bruce gasped and focused on those untamed eyes. He began, “I’m sorry Kal; it is just that…”

Kal chuckled, “Don’t worry about it, you want Clark.” 

Bruce frowned at him, and Kal laughed some more, “I know you don’t mean the part calling himself Clark at the moment, you mean the whole, don’t you? But the thing is…” He rolled Bruce’s balls in his palm, Bruce arched towards it. Kal continued, “If you and Clark Kent actually get it together, you are going come on with this whole big tough act and you’re going to want to fuck him, stick this cock right up his ass.” Bruce’s cock flexed at his words and the stimulation. Kal carried on, “Shall I tell you something? He will let you do it. He’s the most powerful person on this planet, what has he got to prove, huh? But that’s only part of both our needs isn’t it, huh?” 

Kal pushed his fingers further back, pressing upwards, right up against his… Bruce groaned desperately. Kal’s palm massaged his perineum as his fingers played against him. His fingers gripped Kal’s shoulders. Kal leaned in smiling and Bruce closed the gap and kissed him passionately. 

Kal pulled away slowly, he murmured, “I knew you were mine, Bruce.”

Bruce held his gaze. Maybe he always had been Clark’s and didn’t know it, because he couldn’t deny the little thrill he was feeling at being claimed. He swallowed, “We shouldn’t be doing this, Kal.”

Kal smiled with his eyes and told him, “Take off your t-shirt for me.”

Bruce breathed heavily and then he removed his shirt. Kal pushed Bruce’s sweatpants down all the way, falling in a puddle around his feet. Kal eyed him with appreciation, “Oh yes.”

Kal dropped the black robe he was wearing to the floor; and their hungry gazes matched each other. He was everything Bruce had always imagined was underneath that uniform. Kal walked him backwards and Bruce fell back onto the couch. He gazed up at Kal and then Kal dropped to his knees in front of him. Bruce watched as Kal grasped his thighs and spread them open, and gazed at him. A fleeting thought of embarrassment came and went. He was too turned on to care. 

Kal held his gaze and bowed his head, and he licked Bruce’s perineum. Bruce moaned with pleasure. Kal licked again and again. Then he went lower, he licked against him, pressed his tongue against him and Bruce’s whole body quivered, “Oh Clark, yes.”

Kal pulled away laughing. He sucked a ball into his mouth sucked it hard, let it go with a pop, and then returned to his ass. Then he began thrusting his strong tongue and Bruce cried out, “Oh yes. Yes!” He reached out and gripped Kal’s hair and he squirmed against him. 

Kal eventually pulled away, his lips wet, his face flushed. He was fucking gorgeous to behold. 

Then Kal lined up his hard cock and he breached Bruce’s ass. Bruce arched back against the couch, and Kal reached out, and held him around the neck and pushed all the way inside. Bruce was gasping and moaning and Kal groaned, “Oh you feel so fucking good, Bruce.”

Bruce grasped his head and kissed him desperately, and he wrapped his legs around Kal’s strong back.

He grinned against his lips, “Bruce, I underestimated you, baby.”

Then he began thrusting into his ass, long, and deep and fucking glorious. Bruce didn’t care about anything, he cried out his best friend’s name over, and over again, “Oh Clark, my god Clark!”

Time seemed to slow down and speed up all at once. Everything stopped and then Bruce was shuddering and coming between them, all over his own stomach, and Kal came deep in his ass thrusting until nothing was left. 

Kal moaned and withdrew slowly and wetly, and Bruce groaned and stretched out his aching legs. Kal slouched on the couch beside him, and then laughed gently. Bruce frowned, “What are you laughing at?”

Kal smirked at him, “Us, god I hope I remember this afterwards.”

Bruce asked a little on edge, “Why?”

Kal rolled his eyes, “What kind of person doesn’t want to remember their first time with their lover?”

Bruce’s tension left him and he smiled, “So you think I’ve got a chance with Clark afterwards.”

Kal leaned in, “Definitely.” Then he kissed him again.

~*~

Bruce went upstairs to take a shower. He really needed to clean up after what they had done. Under the spray, he chastised himself. It was as if he’d lost all reason since Clark contacted him late last night. 

Two aspects of his best friend had declared, well feelings for him. However, those declarations had not been revelations to him. Maybe if they had been he would have been able to resist him. 

He left the shower and dried off. Then he climbed into bed. He had to get some sleep then maybe he could regain his focus and actually help his friend.

He lay there staring at the ceiling. Then a knock came to his bedroom door. He called, “Come in.”

The door opened and his friend stood in the doorway, “Hi.”

Bruce replied, “Hi.”

He bowed his head and looked at him through his eyelashes and he asked, “Is it alright if I sleep in here with you?”

Bruce smiled fondly; he lifted the sheet, “Come on, Clark.”

Clark smiled shyly. He approached and then climbed into bed beside him. Clark turned his head on the pillow, “Thanks Bruce.”

Bruce caressed Clark’s hair, “Don’t mention it.”

Clark snuggled under the bedclothes, “Goodnight.”

Bruce nodded and said with fondness, “Goodnight, Clark.”

~*~

He awoke with daylight streaming in through the windows. He hugged the warm body tighter against him. There was a soft groan, and Bruce unconsciously echoed it. He opened his eyes. He saw his friend’s broad back, and realised his position spooning Clark’s body, his morning hardness nestled against Clark’s ass. Bruce sighed in contentment, and he pressed his lips to the soft warm skin of his best friend’s shoulder. 

Clark sighed, and asked, “Bruce…?”

He answered quietly, “Yeah.”

Clark rolled over and faced him. He smiled, “What are you doing?”

Bruce shook his head at his own sentimentality, “Just enjoying being with you.”

His smile brightened and he teased gently, “I knew there was a big softie in there somewhere.”

He admitted, “Only for you.”

Clark leaned in and kissed him gently, “I’m honoured.”

~*~

It was nice waking up with Clark but it wasn’t getting their problem resolved, was it? So he returned to the cave. 

There was nothing. 

None of the train passengers was of significance. The area was undeveloped, only grazing land on either side of the railway line. Hacking into the rail headquarters system revealed the derailment was thought to be caused by a combination of driver error and line maintenance malfunction. Nothing to suggest it was a trap for Superman.

He muttered, “Dammit.”

“I assume you have not reached a solution, Batman.”

Bruce glanced his way as he entered the cave by the stairs. He was wearing his uniform, and the cool gaze had returned. He answered, “No, Kal-El, unfortunately I have not.”

Kal-El approached and took a position next to his workstation. Kal-El told him, “I am sure it will not take you much longer. After all, you are one of the most intelligent people on this planet.”

Bruce studied him; normally he would think Clark was teasing him if he had said something like that to him. However, Kal-El showed no signs of amusement. Bruce replied his instinctive reply, he chuckled, “Only one of them?”

Kal-El gazed at him and then raised an eyebrow, “That is correct, Batman. There are others of this world who by human standards the label of genius can be applied to them. However, you are the one most worthy of comradeship.”

Bruce’s brow creased, he said, “Thanks I think.”

Kal-El held his gaze, “Oh it was a compliment, Batman. Others on this planet are found wanting, you are not.”

Bruce found himself oddly pleased; to have Kal’s lust made his heart pound, to have Clark’s affection filled him with warmth, but also having Kal-El’s respect made him so proud.

He told him, “Thank you.”

Kal-El nodded once, and then he pointed to the computer and asked, “Do you wish for me to try to find the answer?”

Bruce glanced at his computer. He shrugged, “If you want to have a go. Although my system is rather complicated, and you have never used it before.”

Kal squinted slightly, “Thank you for your concern but I know what I’m doing.”

Bruce moved out of the way, and Kal-El took the seat. Then he began navigating Bruce’s system with ease. He frowned, “Kal-El, how…?”

Kal-El kept his eyes on the screen and answered, “Although I was raised on Earth I have been trained to use the computer systems of Krypton by the artificial intelligence at my Fortress of Solitude. Earth systems are quite primitive compared to ones on Krypton.”

Bruce swallowed. Krypton was thousands of years advanced. He knew that but he never really put that knowledge and Clark in the same thought. He asked, “So why is it that you have never volunteered to use my system or the one at the Watchtower. Why do you always leave it to others?”

Kal-El’s lips pinched, “Clark Kent does not wish to scare people or make them feel uncomfortable.”

Bruce’s heart ached in his chest, “Why would you scare people?”

“The other members of the Justice League are trying to make a difference in this world. Clark feels that stepping back and letting them use their talents keeps up their morale, and encourages them to think they are making a difference. If I did every task I am capable of the others would feel redundant and he doesn’t want that to happen. He wants the Justice League to endure as long as it is possible, to continue to give the people of Earth hope.”

Bruce reached out and put his hand on his shoulder. He told him, “You could never scare me.”

Kal-El glanced at his hand, and nodded, “That is one of the reasons you are found worthy, Batman.”

 

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of SV Season 4 Crusade and Onyx

TITLE: Facets 2/2  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce   
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: NC-17  
WORD COUNT: 3,317  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Bruce is still trying to help Clark. 

~*~

Bruce smiled and then asked, “Have you found anything?”

Kal-El nodded, “I believe so. If you see here…,” he pointed to the site of the derailment on the satellite imagining display. “…there are signs of ground displacement.”

Bruce told him, “Clark did say that he’d made a crater while stopping the train.”

He shook his head, “No this is a larger area, the disturbance long-standing…”

“You can see that?”

“Yes, this kind of disturbance is a common occurrence in Smallville.”

Bruce frowned and then it came to him, “Meteor impacts… from the meteor shower that coincided with your spaceship’s arrival.”

“That is correct.”

“You think there was Kryptonite underground where you stopped the accident?”

“Considering the effects I would say it was black Kryptonite.”

Bruce asked, “You have experience of black Kryptonite?”

Kal-El turned and faced him, “Two incidents yes. However, they were not the same as this experience. One incident involved Lex Luthor’s facets being separated physically as well as mentally. The other incident involved one facet of the whole commandeering this body; there was no fluctuating of the facets.”

Bruce inquired, “Which facet took control?”

Kal-El held his gaze, “I was required to fulfil a mission set by the Artificial Intelligence.”

“It was you. So how did you resolve the problem?”

“Martha Kent handled the situation; she brought the black Kryptonite into my presence. The facets fought for control. The affection stemming from the presence of Martha Kent allowed us to be united, but with a slight emphasis towards the part that is now calling himself Clark.”

That information made Bruce nervous, “Are you saying when we attempt to recreate that situation there’s a chance you… Clark Kent won’t be the same as he was before if you or Kal gain the upper hand?”

Kal-El stood up from the chair. He held his gaze, “There is a chance; however, I have no interest in gaining the upper hand, I see no cause to change the status quo, but I am only one part of the whole.”

Bruce cringed in recognition, “Kal…?”

He saw his eyes change; he saw coolness turn to warmth then to fire. Kal smirked, “You wanted me, Bruce?”

Bruce revealed, “Kal-El and I have discovered the source of your problem.”

Kal nodded, “So you’ve figure it out about the black Kryptonite.”

“You already knew?” Bruce considered, “It was you, you’re the one who left the accident and went home.” 

He smiled smugly, “That’s right.”

He squinted at him, “Why didn’t you tell me or at least try to do something to fix it?”

Kal laughed, “Isn’t it obvious? Do you think that when I had the chance to have you finally that I’d ‘fix it’ so that we could remain locked in our holding pattern, and keep dancing around each other? There was no way I was going to do that.”

Bruce replied sternly, “Mission accomplished.”

Kal grinned cockily at him, “Yeah I know.”

Bruce told him, “I want your word that you won’t try to stay in control of the body when I expose you to black Kryptonite.”

Kal reached out and grasped his shoulders, “Give me a reason not to try.”

Bruce pulled him closer and kissed him hard and deep and Kal hummed into his mouth. Bruce pulled away and said, “For me okay, work with the other facets, bring Clark Kent back to me the way I like him, and I’ll never deny you what you want.”

Kal chuckled lightly, “No big tough guy act?”

Bruce swallowed, “No, I promise that from the moment I get Clark back, I will never deny us.”

Kal leaned in and kissed him, “You have a deal.”

~*~ 

Batman returned to the cave carrying a lead lined case. He had acquired the sample himself. He hadn’t wanted to expose Clark to the Kryptonite until they were in a controlled environment. He changed out of the Batsuit and went upstairs to find his guest.

He found him in the bedroom. He was standing looking out of the window. He was wearing only a robe. Bruce closed the door and as it clicked shut, he let the robe fall from his shoulder and Bruce admired the rear aspect of his best friend. He was truly beautiful. Bruce began, “Kal…”

He turned from the window, and soft eyes gazed at him, “You’re mistaken.”

Bruce’s gaze devoured his body, then up to his eyes, and he asked, “Clark… what are you doing?”

Clark told him, “I’m giving myself no way out. When I’m whole again I don’t want to be able to deny anything.”

Bruce asked with concern, “You think that you… I mean he might try to back out of this?”

Clark smiled fondly, “He might if for some reason he thought you wanted to back out.”

Bruce took a deep breath and admitted, “I don’t.”

Clark nodded, “Yes, well you see this is why we have to make sure there is no room for confusion.”

“What do you want me to do?”

Clark’s eyelashes fluttered and he began to blush, “Take your clothes off too.”

Bruce smiled at his shyness. It was amazing to think that last night he’d fucked him. Bruce prayed that when he was whole again Clark remembered everything from all his facets points of view. He put down the lead lined case, grasped the hem of his t-shirt, and pulled it over his head. Then he tossed it onto the bed, and then he dropped his pants. He grinned when he saw Clark’s eyes widen and his blush get even brighter. He bent over and opened the case, picking up the chunk of black Kryptonite. 

He held it out, but he swallowed with nerves, black Kryptonite was still a poison when all was said and done. He didn’t want to hurt Clark. Clark saw him hesitate, and then Clark tensed his jaw and then walked towards him until the Kryptonite was against his chest. 

A glow began emanating from the black meteor, and then Clark’s body began shuddering, vibrating. Bruce stared in shock as the body fractured into three parts within the glow of the Kryptonite. Bruce’s arm shook from the energy being discharged and he cried out, “Clark!”

Each facet turned to gaze at him; one smiled and uttered his name, “Bruce.”

One gave him a stoic nod of acknowledgement.

The last winked at him and kissed the air.

Bruce smiled, “Come back to me.”

Then the light became so bright that Bruce had to turn away. A shockwave knocked him on his ass. The light died and he turned back to see Clark lying on the bedroom floor unconscious. He realised he still held the Kryptonite so he grabbed the lead lined case and put it away. 

Then he crawled over to Clark. He gazed down. He caressed his forehead. He cooed, “Clark, are you okay?”

Clark groaned, and he opened his eyes tiredly. He gazed up at him. He licked his lips and said, “Hi.”

He smiled down at him, “Hi.”

Then Clark’s eyes swept over Bruce’s body. He frowned, “Bruce, you’re naked.”

Bruce laughed, “Well yeah.”

Clark closed his eyes and shook his head against the carpet, “You’re actually laughing too.”

He leaned over and murmured, “Only for you.”

Clark opened his eyes and stared right up into Bruce’s own; Bruce moved in slowly and Clark asked quietly, “What are you doing?”

Bruce continued his descent and kissed him. Suddenly Clark grasped him and rolled them over on the carpet. He stared down at Bruce, “So it really did happen?”

“It did. Do you remember?”

Clark half smiled, “It’s a bit hazy, but yeah I remember everything.”

Bruce smiled back, “Good.”

Clark caressed his cheek, “You told me to tell you something after you had helped me.”

His heart beat faster and he nodded, “Yeah.”

He leaned in and kissed Bruce’s lips gently and then with more pressure until it was deep and passionate. It wasn’t the chasteness of their first kiss or the ravenous kiss of last night. Somehow, it was in between, and it was just right. Then Clark pulled back groaning, “God, do you know how long I’ve wanted to do that?” then he kissed him again.

Bruce moaned into his mouth, and his fingers carded Clark’s hair and then he pulled back slightly. He mumbled against his lips, “Aren’t you going to say it?”

Clark groaned back, “Are you?”

Bruce didn’t know what to say, him saying it wasn’t part of the deal. Clark chuckled, “I take that as a no then.”

He uttered exasperatedly, “Clark.”

Clark pulled back and grinned down at him, “If you say it I will say it.”

Bruce sighed, “Last night you said you knew.”

Clark bowed his head and kissed the centre of his chest over Bruce’s heart. He confirmed, “I do know.”

He told him, “I know how you feel too.”

“So we’re good?”

Bruce rolled his eyes at his best friend, “Yes we’re good.”

Clark leaned down and kissed him again, he groaned, “Yes that’s good.” His friend bit his earlobe and questioned, “Are you going to deny me, Bruce?”

Bruce swallowed and revealed earnestly, “No, Clark I’m not.”

Clark smiled dazzlingly at him and then stood up and offered his hand, Bruce took it and Clark helped him up.

Then he pushed him down on the bed. Clark followed him down, and Clark’s hands wandered, they stroked and measured the muscles of Bruce’s naked torso, then down to his ass. Bruce was panting in delight and he revelled in Clark’s attention. Clark’s fingers traced over his centre and Bruce spread his thighs and arched. He sighed, “Oh Clark.”

Clark gazed down at him, and he caressed his face with his thumb. He whispered, “You are going to keep your word.”

He whispered back, “Yes.”

Bruce felt a shiver go through Clark in response. Clark gazed at him lovingly and whispered, “The detective was only searching for a clue to work with. You have been waiting for a sign from me. That I was ready all the way through our friendship, haven’t you?”

He told him, “It wasn’t hard to see the signs but I didn’t realise how intrinsically your feelings for me were.”

Clark murmured, “Every part of me.”

Bruce cupped Clark’s face and agreed, “Yeah.”

Clark leaned down and kissed him again, then he said coyly, “Come on tough guy make love to me.”

Bruce’s gaze narrowed and he studied Clark and then he realised what he was offering. He went into action and rolled them over on the bed.

~*~ 

Bruce was really enjoying himself, he was making gratifying noises as he licked and kissed the sweet flesh of Clark’s shoulder. Before moving over to his bicep and doing the same. Staying there a few moments worshipping his muscles and then he moved on to Clark’s broad chest and flicked his tongue over his nipple, he sucked it into his mouth and sucked it hard and Clark hissed, “Yes.”

Bruce echoed him groaning, “Yes.” and then he went lower, kissing his stomach and then his belly button. Then he looked up and met Clark’s gaze, he told him, “You’re so perfect, Clark.”

Clark’s growing erection was caught between their bodies and Clark groaned, “So are you.”

Bruce’s cock hardened even more feeling and hearing a man like Clark Kent’s admiration. Bruce went lower kissing his belly, his hipbone, and then he nestled in between Clark’s legs and kissed his inner thighs. 

Clark licked his lips, and watched him do things to him that he’d wanted for so long. Bruce ran his tongue over Clark’s hard cock, before humming around his balls one then the other savouring the taste. Clark cried out, “Oh, Bruce, oh yes.”

Bruce groaned and then he was using his thumbs to spread him… and he growled lowly as he gazed at his best friend down there, “Oh look at that, your ass is as perfect as the rest of you.” 

Clark squirmed in response, as he felt him rub his thumb over him. Bruce leaned in closer and his hot breath was against him. Clark gasped and confessed, “Bruce, I’m… you should know I’ve never…”

Bruce raised his head and gazed at Clark’s face down the length of his body. His eyes were fully dilated and they looked black even in the afternoon sunshine. A possessive thrill went through him at the thought of it. He asked huskily, “Never?”

Clark shook his head and Bruce crawled up his body in response. He settled over him, and leaned in close, his breath against Clark’s lips, “You’ve never been fucked by a man?”

He spoke softly, “No.”

Bruce grinned wildly, “Oh Clark, you are willing to let me do it, Kal said you would. You do want me to fuck you?”

Clark gazed at him and stuttered, “I…I do want you.”

Bruce said softly, “I’ll look after you, I’ll go slowly.” 

Clark seemed unbelievably shy right now, and so he kissed him tenderly. Then Clark nodded, “I know you will.”

Bruce smiled a relieved contented smile, he promised, “It’s going to be so good, Clark.”

Then Bruce rolled away off the bed and found something to use for lube. He realised with excitement that he’d definitely need to stock up with supplies now. Clark gazed at his muscular form as he returned to the bed. He saw Clark’s impressive cock fully aroused hard for him. 

Shit, he was gorgeous. 

Clark reached out and caressed Bruce’s physique, he murmured, “You’re so sexy.”

Bruce groaned, and squeezed his cock at the compliment, “Ah.”

Clark grinned in triumph, and Bruce grabbed him and kissed him. And then Bruce scooted back and sat up at the headboard. He requested, “Straddle me, Clark.”

Clark climbed over with nervous excitement, swinging his leg over Bruce’s thighs. His friend gazed down at him, at both their erections between their two bodies. Bruce smoothed his hands down Clark’s shoulders to relax him. Clark was breathing heavily as Bruce reached between them and stroked Clark’s erection. Bruce told him soothingly, “I’m just going to play at first, nothing to worry about.”

Clark swallowed and nodded.

He was watching him as Bruce put his fingers into his mouth, and then removed them covered in saliva. Bruce continued stroking Clark’s cock with the other hand and then he reached under him, between his thighs. Clark squirmed as he felt the strange sensation of a wet finger rubbing over his ass for the first time. Bruce was observing him intently, and then added more pressure rubbing a little harder. Clark squirmed again and giggled in self-consciousness. Bruce sped his hand up on his cock cutting him off. He gasped and groaned instead. 

Bruce slicked his fingers with the lube. Then they were back at his ass, and this time he added more pressure and then Clark cried out softly as Bruce’s finger breached his ass. He gazed down at Bruce as he began thrusting his finger, going deeper each time. Bruce held his gaze as Clark panted and mewed, “Oh god, Bruce, you’ve got big fingers.”

Bruce groaned, “So good, you’re doing so well.”

His best friend leaned in and kissed him, and as he did so, Bruce used the distraction to push a second finger inside him. Clark gasped into his mouth. 

He pulled back and braced himself with one hand on the bedpost and the other on Bruce’s shoulder, his grip firm but without causing pain. His mouth fell opened in pleasure as Bruce continued to fuck him with his fingers. 

Bruce’s cock jerked and his other hand left Clark’s cock and started pumping his own furiously. Bruce gritted his teeth, “Fuck, Clark, oh look at you. I knew… I always knew…”

Clark stared down at Bruce’s cock as he jerked it, he felt him bear down and Bruce’s fingers went deeper, and they both gasped. Pre-come was leaking from Bruce’s cock and Bruce pumped it more. Then he pulled his fingers out of Clark and he kissed him and pulled him forward by the hips. Clark scooted forward and then Bruce’s hard leaking cock was at his ass. Clark tensed slightly and Bruce whispered, “Sit down for me, slowly.”

Their gazes locked as Clark lowered himself down on to him. There was a moment when it seemed it wasn’t going to go in but then suddenly Bruce was inside him. Clark’s mouth fell open in a silent scream. Bruce gasped in pleasure at the tightness, “Oh fuck Clark, yes.” 

Then he saw in Clark’s eyes as it suddenly all became real for him. His thighs quivered in response. He stared at Bruce and then his gaze dropped to where Bruce entered him. 

Clark swallowed and glanced up. Bruce’s cock jerked inside him. His best friend was looking at him with avid desire in his gaze. Clark cried out softly, “Oh Bruce.”

He was in bed with his best friend. He had his hard cock inside his best friend. He was fucking Clark Kent. Bruce held his hips and thrust up inside him even deeper. Clark’s body arched on to Bruce’s and he cried out. 

Bruce’s hands travelled up caressing his body, grasping his shoulders and then he rolled them over on the bed. Bruce swooped down and kissed him deeply. He pushed Clark’s hair back from his face with his fingers; he pulled away and stared down at him. He said throatily, “Do you know what this means, Clark. You belong to me now.”

Clark breathed heavily gazing up at him but he didn’t say anything. Bruce whispered, “You’re mine?”

Clark nodded, “Yes, Bruce I’m yours.”

Then Bruce began moving and he couldn’t think anymore. He groaned in pleasure as he moved inside Clark. Bruce started panting and he grasped Clark’s thighs and push at them and Clark spread his legs wider for him. Bruce gazed at him with knowing eyes, knowing how Clark was letting him position him. Then Bruce made his thrusts harder and faster, and Clark arched off the bed, he reached out, and dragged Bruce’s lips to his and kissed him hard.

Bruce hooked him under the shoulders and fucked him even harder. The mattress was bouncing and Clark grunted in pleasure. Bruce was sweating. When Clark cried out Bruce realised he was getting lost in his passion. He panted out and he asked in concern, “Okay… Clark… pain…?”

Clark tried to catch his breath and shook his head, “No…pain… good… shit…, Bruce, fuck me please.”

Bruce gazed at him in reverence and did a series of quick deep thrusts and then he couldn’t hold back. He shuddered and gasped, “Oh shit I’m coming, fuck Clark I’m coming!”

Clark watched him in awe as he came for him, inside him. Bruce’s whole body tensed and he cried out, “Oh Clark, Clark.” Then he collapsed over him, 

He moaned his name.

Bruce lifted up, bracing himself and then he gazed down at him. He felt himself smiling at him with all the emotion he couldn’t hide anymore. Clark reached up and caressed his cheek and he choked out his name, “Bruce.”

Then Bruce wrapped his hand around Clark’s cock and stroked it and Clark convulsed under him and came between their bodies. Bruce kissed his face, his cheek as he calmed down. Clark sighed in contentment and gazed up at him. 

Bruce sagged over him, and Clark hugged him tightly, and he returned the hug and Bruce exhaled, “Thank you.”

Clark stroked his back and hushed, “You don’t have to say that, Bruce. I love you.”

Bruce smiled because he had actually said it. He dipped down and kissed the centre of Clark’s chest, over his heart in response.

 

The end


End file.
